This invention relates to a data retrieving device, and, more particularly, it is concerned with an electrically-operated device construction for finding out whatever desired informations one want to obtain.
For readily finding out, for example, names, addresses, telephone numbers, and so forth of individual persons, firms, and companies, it has so far been a usual practice to store these data in index cards, tables, and so forth in an alphabetical order, and manually pick up these index cards, etc. containing such informations, when it becomes necessary to obtain any specific informations from these recorded media. However, as the contents of the informations to be stored in such storing media increase, these cards and tables become inevitably voluminous with the consequent difficulty in manually finding out the relevant card and table out of the stack, wherein such required informations are recorded and maintained, which work is troublesome and time-consuming.
In order to solve such inconvenience, it is contemplated that such data be split into small group having close relevance each other, and stored in a plurality of cards, or the like which are then accommodated in an electro-mechanically operated device to select out the necessary and desired data by manipulation of push buttons corresponding to the classified and stored informations.